


The Take

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Gecko finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Take

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr: just so u know i might send u alot of prompts. how about sethkate "You are absolutely gorgeous. No, no, sorry ignore me keep putting the money in the bag you’re doing great."  
>  I apologize for how long these have taken. I've been working a lot on my own original pieces of work so fanfiction kind of fell to the side. I have a writers conference in October and I'll be having a literary agent looking at part of one of my manuscripts so I've been working really hard on that. Also if anyone is 18+ and liked Almost Famous I recently published a rock star romance inspired by that work. https://www.amazon.com/All-Right-Notes-C-McGrath-ebook/dp/B01LBM2FF8/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1473232612&sr=1-1&keywords=all+the+right+notes+c.+mcgrath

Kate should have known the day was going to be off to an awful start when her alarm clock didn’t wake her. And her toast burned. There was something in the air. Something that made her stomach sink. Still, she went to work like normal.   
She had had her job at the bank since the time that she was nineteen years-old. At twenty-two, she had spent four years working there. Four years opening it up early. Four years closing it down. Four years of boring mediocrity.   
She was perfectly fine with that. The summer before she graduated, an ill-timed family vacation had left her without her father. Thanks to an attack from supernatural creatures called Culebras. And brother had gone to find himself somewhere with the same monsters that had destroyed their lives.   
The family vacation from hell that had left her parentless had been the result of being kidnapped by notorious bank robbers Seth and Richie Gecko. They had stolen their RV, and used them as patsy’s to get across the border to Mexico so that the police wouldn’t find them.   
Only when they’d gotten across the border, they’d been trapped in a place straight out of a horror movie complete with Mexican Dracula. Kate and Seth had found each other at the end, and stayed together for three, strained months. Until finally, she realized that she wanted out.   
She went home, got away from the monsters, and started her life over again. Kate could have never seen Seth Gecko again and it would have suited her just fine.   
That morning though, there was something different. A black muscle car was parked off to the side and two men were inside it. A quick glance and one would have thought they were the same person. But one had glasses, and looked a little more bookish, and reserved. The second one had a roguish smile and mischief in his eyes. She knew exactly who they were. She knew exactly what they wanted. And she’d be damned if they were going to get it.   
Or her.   
She tried to ignore them as she unlocked the door to the bank, but she could feel their eyes on her the entire time. Once she finally was inside, she let out a breath of relief to be out from in under their gaze.   
In the car outside, Richie Gecko sipped horchata and Seth Gecko took a couple pills. He wasn’t even sure what they were, didn’t care really. But whatever it took to get through the bank job they were about to pull, he would take. 

“Jesus Christ!” Seth swore upon seeing the young brunette girl get out of the car. He would have known her anywhere. “Richie, what the hell are we doing at Kate’s bank?” 

“I think it’s time you two made up,” Richie said. 

“Richard,” Seth snarled, shooting him a dirty look. “It’s been years. There’s no way she wants to see me.” 

“You mutter her name in your sleep,” Richie told him, “and people say I’m the crazy one.” 

“This is why I don’t let you plan jobs! You go rogue.” Seth gripped the steering wheel. “She’s not going to want to see us again. We kidnapped her! Her father died! Her brother went missing in Mexico. If she doesn’t shoot us, I’ll be surprised.” 

“Can’t you just admit that you want her?” Richie asked. 

“I thought you wanted her,” Seth said, with a little bit of venom in his voice, “don’t think I didn’t see your little moment down by the pool that day.” 

Richie sighed. “I’ve already got someone. You know that.”   
Seth took a deep at the mention of his brother’s girlfriend. The Snake Queen and had brought them nothing but trouble since they’d met her. Including the job that had resulted in Kate’s family being kidnapped and dead. Or partly. “What do you want me to do, Richie? She’ll probably shoot me if she sees me.” 

“Kate has excellent aim, from what I remember. If she was going to shoot anyone, she would have already done it.” 

Seth raised an eyebrow. “Was this really a job? Are we really supposed to steal from this place?” 

“Oh yeah. There’s a widow that lives in town that keeps her jewelry collection there,” Richie explained, “there’s some cursed ring we’re supposed to be getting for the Lords.” 

“God damn bastards,” Seth muttered. 

Riche chuckled. “I’m just messing with you. There’s no ring. The only thing we came to get was Kate.” 

“She’s not going to come, Richard,” said Seth, “we survived a horrific point in our lives together. That’s it. As far as she’s concerned, I’m the asshole thief that destroyed her family.” 

Richie smiled. “Is that why she has a Gecko tattooed on above her right breast?” 

Seth squinted at him. “How could you possibly know about that?” 

“Remember, I’ve got the weird eye thing,” he said, “you know, that culebra shit. I’ve been getting visions about Kate for months now. Every one of them says that she’s supposed to be with us.” 

“With us, Richard?” He hit his hands against the steering wheel. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I don’t do that weird, Flowers in The Attic crap.” 

“Well, with you. If you want to be more accurate about it. The point is, Kate doesn’t belong here. She’s part of this. She’s a Gecko, through and through. Don’t ask me how I know it but I know it. So what are you going to do, Seth? Are you going to sit here and bitch? Or are you going to go get your woman?” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Don’t ever let Kate hear you call her my woman. She might punch you.” He took a breath, and stared at the bank in front of him. It had been years since he’d seen her, and if she were smart, she had already gone out the back door and was running away from him. Or at least had a shot gun stored somewhere. 

He had to be prepared for any reaction once he went through those doors. “You’re coming with me, shithead,” he told his brother, “and if she shoots at me, I’m using you as my protection.” 

Richie chuckled. “I’m almost certain she won’t shoot you, brother. And I’m the genius in the family, remember?” 

Seth glowered at his brother but grabbed his gun, as well as the large canvas bag he had hidden, and Richie followed, his gun at the ready as well a second bag. Maybe he was being overly cautious but there was one thing Seth had learned in his lifetime: never underestimate a woman. 

“Morning sweetheart!” Seth said. “Time to unload some of that amazing money you have.” 

He was unsurprised when he felt the gun pressed to the temple of his forehead. An angry Kate Fuller looked up at him, shotgun in her hand, which was surprisingly steady. She obviously hadn’t forgotten what he’d taught her. 

“Long time no see, Partner,” said Kate, her voice filled with bitterness. 

“I don’t think she’s happy to see you, brother,” Richie commented. 

“You don’t say, Richard?” Seth asked, with a hint of derision, careful not to move an inch in case she decided to put a bullet through her head. 

“What are you doing here, Seth?” Kate demanded. “Because I know you’re not stupid enough to try to steal from someone you taught all your tricks to.” 

“I’m not here to steal from you,” Seth said, “I just want to talk.” 

“The gun in your hand and the bag says otherwise.” She pressed the gun harder into his temple, so hard that she pressed his hair up. 

Seth tossed the gun to Richie, who caught it instantly. 

He smiled at the two of them. “I think I’ll leave the two of you alone now,” Richie said, and he walked out the front door leaving the two of them alone. 

“Hey!” Seth objected, but Richie was out the door already. 

Once he was gone, Kate dropped the gun and jabbed him hard in the shoulder. “What took you so long?” she hissed. “You were my partner. We were supposed to stay together. You weren’t supposed to leave me in the middle of nowhere.” 

“I gave you the car!” he insisted. “And half of the money!” 

“I didn’t want half of the money, dumb ass!” she tried to smack him on the head that time, making him duck narrowly escaping her wrath. “You told me that I would get out of this without any bumps or scrapes! Well, I got stuck in this shit town. My brother and I barely speak anymore, and you…. you never came back for me.” 

Her voice cracked on those last words, and Seth saw genuine hurt in her eyes. “Oh baby girl,” he murmured as he put his hands down. He pulled her to him, hugging her close, while nuzzling the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea. I just thought…. I thought you’d be better off without me, Kate. I really did.” 

“Well you thought wrong,” she mumbled, quivering a little in his arms. Seth brushed her hair away from her and kissed her forehead. Kate pulled away from him and wiped her face. “Now, we’ve got to hurry.” 

“And why exactly is that, Kate?” he asked. 

She grinned. “Because I’m your partner. And I found us a real, good job. Which involves the very bank that we’re standing in.” 

“How’s that possible?” Seth asked. “This bank is in the middle of nowhere. It looks like nothing.” 

“One of the richest men in the county does all of his business through us. Why else do you think Santanico got me this job in the first place?” 

Seth bristled. “It was Snake Queen that got you this job?” 

“How else do you think I got a job without any experience? Santanico knew that I was having trouble. She found me working at The Big Kahuna.” 

“I hate that place,” Seth muttered. 

“Me too,” she agreed, “which is why we’re going to take this place for all that we’ve got and live out the rest of our days together on some place with a beach.” 

“I like the sound of that, Princess,” he said with a smile. 

Kate went to the safe then opened it for them, and together, the two started working on getting the money out. The door opened revealing Richie with his brow furrowed. “We’ve got trouble,” he said, “there’s someone coming.” 

Seth grinned. “Well let’s go show them some good ol’ Gecko hospitality, huh?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Richie agreed. 

“What should I do?” Kate asked, one hand filled with cash. 

He winked at her. "You are absolutely gorgeous. No, no, sorry ignore me keep putting the money in the bag you’re doing great,” he told her, “you do exactly what you are doing until we give you the sign. Got it?” 

“What’s the sign?” Kate asked. 

“You’ll know.” 

The brothers took their guns out and made their way to the front of the bank. The cops had surrounded the place, and Kate heard the shooting. Her hands trembled as she put the money in the bag. The shooting continued, until finally, there was nothing but silence. 

She waited a few moments. There was the sound of footsteps and glass crunching underfoot. Seth stepped into the room, his suit splattered in blood. “You ready, Partner?” 

“Always,” she replied, taking the bag of money and slinging it over her shoulder. “Where to, Newman?” 

“Anywhere you want,” he answered with a smile, taking her by the hand and strolling out of the bank like they’d just won a free toaster.


End file.
